¿Rivales?
by Sakura Chiii
Summary: Para Kashuu Kiyomitsu aun existe rivalidad por lo que aceptar lo que le esta pasando es un tanto difícil hasta de asimilarlo, para Yamatonokami Yasusada es una situación difícil de comprender al ser capaz de amar a alguien mas que no fuera Okita Souji.


_Kashuu Kiyomitsu_

.

Diste algunos golpes más para terminar de acomodar tus esmaltes dentro de la cajita en la que los guardas dando un largo suspiro mientras dirigías tu vista a quien aún dormía, frunciste tu ceño y arrugaste tu nariz preguntándote cómo era posible que aun a media mañana siguiera durmiendo tan campante.

Y no es hasta que un fuerte ruido que te saco de tu letargo te hizo erizarte y oíste murmurar un "buenos días" te cruzaste de brazos y bufaste, tratando de verte lo más serio posible, hablaste.

— ¿Cuánto más pensabas dormir?

—Tengo hambre…— apenas logro decir, un bostezo casi le interrumpe las palabras.

Giraste tus ojos, sabias que aquello iba a pasar, es que esa uchigatana solo pensaba en comer y dormir por lo que se veía y tú ahí teniendo esperanza que tal vez y solo tal vez otra cosa cruzara por su mente.

Te levantaste guardando tus cosas y justo al momento de salir de la habitación detuviste tu andar para girarte.

—No seas perezoso y ve a desayunar, le pedí a Kasen que te guardara desayuno.

Y saliste de la habitación, tus oídos alcanzaron a oír un "Gracias Kiyomitsu" y tú no evitaste que un leve sonrojo se formara en tus mejillas.

¿Cuánto llevas así?

Has perdido las veces en que solo el escuchar tu nombre de aquella boca hace que el calor invada tu rostro, es que esa voz te descoloca y te hace perderte en tus pensamientos, te hace flotar haciendo que tus días sean gratos, olvidas en ocasiones casi por completo que tu mayor tarea es verte lindo y rápidamente te aterrizas a ti mismo con fuerza, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kashuu Kiyomitsu? Es que aún no encuentras cual es el nombre de tu mal, pasaras toda tu vida sin saber que sin darte cuenta te enamoraste de tu rival.

Si, rival, toda tu existencia lo has visto de esa manera y si existencia, desde que eran unas simples katanas, fuiste la primera que llego a Okita Souji y aun así no fuiste el último en estar con él, pero era mejor no detenerse y recordar lo que había sucedido con él ya que es algo del pasado y tú eres un Kashuu Kiyomitsu diferente y aun así una parte de ti pelea por el hecho de que fuiste su favorito por un tiempo porque eso es lo que hace que la relación con tu igual sea llevadera.

Pero volviendo de nuevo a cuenta con tu dilema y la razón de tus males que tiene nombre y apellido y te molesta más saberlo y mucho más conocerlo tan a la perfección y a la misma vez no, Yamatonokami Yasusada, es alguien despreocupado a comparación de ti, alguien que no tiene los mismo problemas que tienes tú, alguien que simplemente solo ve las cosas tal cual son sin darle mucha vuelta porque como bien lo ha nombrado Aruji, la "nokamidad" los hace especiales, te ríes ya que te es inevitable, la connotación que usa Aruji a "nokami" es de alguien idiota, tonto y sus derivados, y te causa más risa que los que tienen "nokami" en su nombre en verdad sean entre medio y muy idiotas, sin embargo volvamos otra vez al meollo del asunto Yasusada te descoloca, distrae y hace que como ahora tu cabeza de vueltas, sin entender la razón del por qué. Te riñes a ti mismo cuando tus ojos le buscan entre la multitud porque tan solo escuchar de manera leve su risa hace que tu cuerpo entero reaccione provocando erizarte la piel, sintiendo un dolor en el estómago que aún no logras darle nombre, posiblemente tu problema sea indigestión o es lo que quieres creer, así que, para no darle muchas vueltas a tu cabeza porque terminas más mareado de lo que estas, pasas tiempo con Aruji.

.

— ¿Kashuu?

Te agitas un poco tus cabellos para girar tu rostro y verle.

— ¿Sí? —

Basta solamente eso para saber que está preocupada, aparentas una sonrisa aunque solo pierdes el tiempo, no puedes engañar a tu "madre" como muchas veces se ha llamado a si mima, aunque ahora que lo piensas si tratas de entender cuál es el cariño que te tiene terminaras más confundido de lo que ya estas con Yasusada y no, ya tienes suficiente con ese problema como para ponerte a pensar si eres la uchigatana favorita, el hijo predilecto o el chico amado de tu Aruji, o todas las anteriores en el peor de los casos y tú solo puedes liar con un problema a la vez.

—Se puede saber en ¿qué piensas?

—En nada.

Y ella se ríe, posiblemente ella te conoce mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo.

—Mm, Yasusada vino a verme ayer.

Si fueras un gato sin duda te habrías encrespado, aunque la verdad tus hombros temblaron un poco mas no sabes que ese poco fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta que ese nada salido de tus labios significa mucho.

—Oh— es todo lo que logras decir, tratas de entender porque razón le fue ver, no es como que está prohibido o algo por el estilo, es solo que, bueno ese nunca había ido a ver a Aruji sin antes decirte porque a pesar de todo, Yasusada siempre te decía lo que haría o así se supone que era.

—Está preocupado.

Y tus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, parpadeando varias veces seguidas tratando de procesar que es lo que a tu rival le preocupaba y si volverás a tratarlo como rival, te había traicionado, aunque la verdad no había traición alguna, no es como si tú tuvieras que saber todo lo que la uchigatana hiciera más sin embargo te habías acostumbrado a saberlo todo.

—Kashuu Kiyomitsu… eres un nokami— murmuro para seguir con sus papeles, sin prestarte más atención.

Inflaste tus mejillas e hiciste un ligero puchero, te había llamado de forma sutil, idiota, seguiste acomodando los últimos papeles que tenías en tus manos, porque no solo llegabas a la oficina de Aruji a perder el tiempo de vez en cuando asumías el papel de un Hasebe, solo que más bonito que este y les ayudabas a archivar, igual habías comenzado a hacer aquello cuando te diste cuenta que prestabas mucha atención a alguien que no eras tú, terminaste tu tarea y de manera sigilosa saliste de la habitación, no porque quieras huir sino más bien porque cuando tu Aruji se concentraba en sus papeles era serio y siempre tratas de no molestarle, diste un suspiro cerrando suavemente la puerta, caminaste por el pasillo jugando con tu coleta buscando en que distraerte evitando a toda costa, como lo vienes haciendo desde algún tiempo, ver aquel rostro.

.

Estas ahí sentado, por alguna extraña razón te encuentras relajado mientras vez a los pequeños jugar frente a ti, la brisa movió las ramas del árbol de cerezo lo que había hecho que levantaras tu vista, hacia un buen clima y por mucho tiempo no habías pensando en él, no hasta que lo oíste llegar, es que a veces no podía ser cauteloso, al final no es como que no lo fuera, otra vez como tenían haciéndolo varias veces, se habían reunido bajo el árbol de cerezo solo para pasar el tiempo, cerraste tus ojos y apoyaste tu cabeza en el tronco del árbol, te habías ido a sentar justo ahí para poder hacer eso, no querías seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo en tu cabeza más tampoco podías evitarle de por vida, escuchabas a perfección aquella voz, haciendo que una sonrisa se mostrara en tus labios, sentías como está cada vez se acercaba más a ti y sin decir nada se sentó a tu lado, abriste tus ojos para abrazar tus piernas apoyando tu rostro en tus rodillas girándote para verle, un leve calor se apodero de tus mejillas y sonreíste.

—Hola.

Viste como se sorprendió, suavizando su mirada casi al instante, devolviéndote aquella sonrisa.

—Kiyomitsu, hola.

Y no dijiste nada más, te sientes mareado por lo que cierras tus ojos otra vez, mientras sientes como estas a punto de morir, un cosquilleo te recorre el cuerpo y un suspiro se escapa de tus labios, sientes su mano tocar tu espalda dando un suave masaje sin decir nada y justo en el momento en que alguien te llama estando dispuesto a salir de tu estado, el chico a tu lado habla por ti.

—Kiyomitsu no se encuentra bien por el momento, no es nada grave solo un leve mareo.

Sin pedírselo él te cubre, provocando que en tu estomago algo revolotee, sin duda tendrás que ir a ver Yagen para que te examine, mas sin embargo eres feliz y por puro reflejo tu mano busco de la ajena para tomarla, sin explicación ni razón alguna, simplemente para apreciar que él estaba ahí, sentiste su sorpresa y eso a ti no te importó y sin percatarte quedaste dormido en aquel lugar, despertaste en la habitación y no había necesidad de preguntar ¿Cómo? Sabes a perfección la respuesta.

Ahora bien, ¿cuánto tiempo dormiste? Unos paños yacían aun lado de tu cabeza, te apoyaste con tus manos levantándote despacio, notando como tu compañero no se encontraba, sintiendo la ropa húmeda que tienes encima.

— ¿Fiebre?

Murmuraste para moverte de forma lenta gateando para buscar de ropas limpias para cambiarte, oyendo bullicio en los pasillos, cómo pudiste te limpiaste el sudor que aún estaba en tu cuerpo, tomaste aire para ponerte de pie y ver que sucedía.

.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu había preocupado a la ciudadela entera al pasar tres días sin despertar sin que la fiebre le dejara, lo que más sorprendió a todos fue el hecho que Aruji apenas había manifestado su preocupación las primeras horas, claro lo que no saben es que Aruji sabia la razón del mal de la uchigatana, sabia el nombre y el apellido.

Y hablando del nombre y el apellido, el bullicio se trataba de él, parecía ser que irían una batalla siendo el causante de sus males el capitán, cruzaste tus brazos sin apartar tus ojos de encima del chico, por alguna extraña razón te cautivo y más cuando este se giró para verte, pudiste percatarte del destello de sus ojos al mirarte, seguramente había estado preocupado por ti, en su regreso le pedirías disculpas y le agradecieras porque conociendo del chico, él fue quien cuido de ti todo ese tiempo y es que lo conoces también como él te conoce a ti, que seguramente puso de pretexto que tú te molestarías si alguien más te cuidaba al estar vulnerable, asentiste levemente y le deseaste un buen viaje al verlo partir, al otro lado Aruji te sonreía, ella sabía algo que tú aun no y que descubrirías muy pronto, solo tenías que liberar un par de lágrimas para darte cuenta.

.

Terminabas de ordenar la habitación porque, aunque cuido bastante bien de ti, no pudo hacer más que eso, habías ordenado la ropa como se debían en los cajones tanto la tuya como la del chico, no evitaste sostener su yukata entre tus manos y acercarla a tu rostro, el olor de la uchigatana estaba impregnado en él, te receñiste al darte cuenta de lo que habías hecho agradeciendo ser el único en la habitación, liberaste un suspiro volviéndote a preguntar ¿qué es lo que el causa en ti?

Es que a Kashuu Kiyomitsu le es difícil aun de entender que está enamorado, que la razón por la que piensa en él y que se pone nervioso es por eso, a Kashuu Kiyomitsu aún le es difícil asimilar que se enamoró de su rival.

Sentiste una presión en tu pecho haciéndote perder por un instante el equilibrio apoyándote de inmediato a la pared, respirando con pesadez, tratando de entender que es lo que te ha pasado, escuchaste unos golpes suaves y constantes en tu puerta y después que lograste componerte abriste tu boca.

— ¿Sí?

Viste como la puerta deslizo sutilmente mientras se asomaba una cabeza al interior.

—Kashuu-san, este… Yamatonokami-san ya regreso de la batalla…— notaste como se la pensó un poco antes de poder volver a abrir su boca —Esta herido, creí que era necesario que lo supieras— y así como entro se fue dejándote a ti sin palabras, seguramente Horikawa también se dio cuenta de eso.

Te llenaste de orgullo para no salir corriendo por los pasillos para ver a la uchigatana, porque, ante todo, Yasusada es y será tu rival y no puedes ni tienes permitido simpatizar con él, aunque parte de tu cabeza no está de acuerdo con ello y cada vez que lo piensas te mareas, caminaste de manera lenta pero firme hasta la sala de reparaciones deteniéndote y armándote de valor abriste la puerta y esperaste lo peor.

Vendas llenas de sangre yacían en el suelo, tus ojos las siguieron hasta encontrarte con los pies de la Tantou encargada, suspiraste cerrando con fuerza tu mano para poder alzar tu vista y buscar al paciente.

—Ya está, no las quites hasta que te lo indique— murmuro después de un quejido, dándose la vuelta para verte, te dedico una leve sonrisa caminando de manera lenta a ti, colocando una mano en tu hombro, otro que ya sabe lo que te pasa, salió de la habitación, dejándoles solos.

Oíste otra vez el quejido y ahora si dirigiste tu mirada a él, estaba ahí con vendas en uno de sus brazos, una que cubría su torso y otra sobre su cabeza, unos cuantos rasguños en su mejilla, sientes tus piernas quedarse sin fuerza, te dejaste caer apoyando tus manos en el suelo y bajando tu mirada, haciendo que lagrimas salieran de tus ojos.

Entonces lo entendiste, la razón por la que aquel te descoloca tanto, la razón por la que lo sigues, la razón por la que le soportas, no es por rivalidad, no es por competencia, no es porque ambos fueran espadas de él, no es porque ambos tienen una historia juntos, si fuera por eso seguramente te habrías dado cuenta antes o probablemente no, la presión en tu pecho con un corazón a punto de salir de ahí, no es a causa de una enfermedad porque siempre lo supiste, tu mal tiene nombre y apellido y ese Yamatonokami Yasusada, lo que también te produce tu más reciente enfermedad, bueno no tan reciente, más bien tu enfermedad recién descubierta, Amor.

—Kiyomitsu…—

Sentiste aquel nombre en tus oídos, alzaste un poco tu vista y sentiste como una eternidad había pasado desde que lo viste por última vez, y eso que apenas habían sido unas cuantas horas, se acercó a ti ladeando su cabeza, alzando su mano para limpiar tus mejillas, pero se quedó a medio camino porque un quejido de nuevo salió de su boca, sonrió para ti.

Y fue entonces en el que tu cuerpo se desconectó de tu cabeza, te acercaste a él, jalando de las escasas ropas que aun poseía y sin pensarlo le besaste los labios.

Un áspero toque, un torpe acercamiento, un fugaz roce de labios, provoco que de nuevo tu cuerpo se conectara con tu cabeza, sintiendo la sangre llegar a tu rostro, gráficamente te sientes una estufa, con tu cara posiblemente más roja que un tomate, saliste corriendo de ahí, dejando a un dolido Yasusada con sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y cayendo de sentón en el piso, apenas tocando con sus dedos sus labios.

—Kiyo…mitsu…

 _¿Qué había hecho Kashuu Kiyomitsu?_

 _Seguir sus instintos._

 _¿Qué quería hacer Kashuu Kiyomitsu?_

 _Desparecer de la ciudadela_

 _¿Qué hizo Kashuu Kiyomitsu?_

 _Esconderse en la habitación de Aruji._

Y ahí estabas comportándote tal cual niño pequeño, que ha hecho algo que no debías y ahora estas ahí culpándote de tu existencia, abrazas con fuerza la almohada de Aruji mientras ella te sirve un té para que te calmes, sabes a perfección que quiere burlase de ti, más aun trata de evitarlo y se lo agradeces, llegaste la habitación casi llorando y entre sollozos lograste contarle lo sucedido.

—Kashuu — te llama demasiado preocupada.

Le miras y escondes tu rostro en la almohada, si tan solo no hubieras caído a tu impulso.

—Así que… al final Kashuu Kiyomitsu sabe lo que siente… lo nokami se pega.

Reíste por lo bajo, aquello te levanto el ánimo, limpiaste las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban en tus mejillas y pasaste la noche hablando de mucho y nada.

.

Regresaste a la habitación muy temprano, después de que te aseguraste que Aruji estuviera dormida, era mejor que salieras antes de que Hasebe te encontrara ahí, entraste de manera cautelosa a la habitación notando como tu rival, aquí vamos otras vez, no dejaras de llamarle así, aun dormía plácidamente, fuiste de manera lenta a tu armario para sacar algunas ropas, necesitabas cambiarte y justo el momento en que cerraste la puerta de este y te giraste, sentiste el golpe en la puerta y como unos brazos te aprisionaban.

—Kiyomitsu…

En qué momento se despertó que no te diste cuenta, acaso siempre estuvo despierto esperando tu regreso, titubeaste bajando tu mirada y cerrando tus ojos.

—Kiyomitsu—volvió a llamarte apoyando su frente en tu hombro, temblaste.

Estas ahí, conteniendo el impulso de hacer algo de lo que arrepentirás después apenas y entre regañadientes llevaste tu mano para agarrar de las ropas del chico, mordías tu labio internamente, no querías llorar ahí, ya habías tenido suficiente como para comportarte como quinceañera enamorada, aunque aún no entiendes muy bien ese término más se lo escuchaste a Aruji y una parte de ti sabe que aquella frase describe tu situación.

— ¿Qué haré contigo? —Escuchaste perfectamente decir.

— ¿Yasusada?

Alzo su rostro quedando tan cerca del tuyo, sientes como tus mejillas se sonrojan, el lleva su mano a tu barbilla alzando un poco tu rostro, ves cómo te sonríe y eso te pone más nervioso aún, se acerca a ti, cierra sus ojos y te besa, se separa un poco y vuelve a juntar sus labios, encajándolos perfectamente, suspiras, liberando la tensión de tus hombros, cerrando tus ojos para sentir mejor aquel tacto, fueron unos segundos, para ti, toda una vida.

Posiblemente antes de que te arrepientas, liberas lo que tu pecho quiere gritar.

—Te amo.

Escuchas un bufido seguido de aquella carcajada que conoces a perfección.

—Te amo también, Kiyomitsu.

Aferras tus brazos con fuerza a su espalda, no le quieres soltar, ahora menos, no después de todo lo que pasaste para poderle decir lo que sientes, al final no fue difícil, bueno mejor no intentabas de hacerte el difícil, nadie se la creería, te fue tan difícil aceptar que de rival, no les queda más nada.

Escuchas un quejido y del susto le sueltas, te mira y te abraza, besando tu frente, no puedes contra eso, él te ha ganado justamente.


End file.
